DeathRun
DeathRun is a high-speed, parkour-based Minecraft game-mode on the Hive. Game Structure There are two teams: Runners and Deaths. The objective of the runners is to make it to the end of the map, avoiding any automatic and death-activated trap along the way. The objective of the deaths is to kill the runners using the various traps that the map provides to them. In a 22 player game (a full game), there are 20 runners and 2 deaths.https://hivemc.com/deathrun Ranks * by default * after having obtained 101 or more points * after having obtained 1,001 or more points * after having obtained 3,501 or more points * after having obtained 10,001 or more points * after having obtained 20,001 or more points * after having obtained 35,001 or more points * after having obtained 60,001 or more points * after having obtained 100,001 or more points * after having obtained 200,001 or more points * after having obtained 300,001 or more points * after having obtained 400,001 or more points * after having obtained 500,001 or more points * after having obtained 600,001 or more points * after having obtained 700,001 points or more * after having obtained 800,001 or more points * after having obtained 950,001 or more points * after having obtained 1,200,001 or more points * after having obtained 1,500,001 or more points * after having obtained 2,000,001 or more points * after having obtained 2,500,001 or more points * after having obtained 3,500,001 or more points * after having obtained 5,000,001 or more points * ' after having obtained Top KEK Map List * '''Alaran Ruins by Team Nectar (Mouldy_Burrito, cameron224 & Spherefs) * Alien Facility by Unstitched & Juleh * Castle by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch & LordDeWitt) * Cave by Team Nectar (Haiger3) * Crystal Night by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) * Elements by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) * Enchanted Lagoon by InfinityWorks * Expelliarmus by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) * Gravity by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) * High City by Team Nectar (cameron224) * Higher Dimensions by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) * Ice by Team Nectar (Kaval & Nistune) * Ilvery by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) * Interstellar by Dlimit * Jade Coast by Team Nectar (kwirky) * Jungle Base by Skyfuller, Mr_Baukuenstler & GermanLPTutorial * Legacy by Team Nectar (CrypticMech, Mr_Mikeman & due62) * Mine by Team Nectar (Krissix) * Riviera by Team Nectar (Krissix) * Safari Valley by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) * School by Spud * Seasons by Team Nectar (kwirky) * SkyLands by OdysseyBuilds * Snowfall by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) * Sonic by Team Nectar (Madraver) * Starbase by Fiba1 & SapphireFoxx * SweetTooth by Team Nectar (supermassimo) * Temple by Team Nectar (Dav105) * The Prison by Team Nectar (due62) * Throwback by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) * To Bee Or Not To Bee by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) * Toxic Factory by Team Nectar (Dav105) * Vahltir by Essej2, ILyraI & rorgier10 * Viaduct by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) * Wa-Hoo by Essej2 & ILyraI * Western by Team Nectar (RottenNugget, CottonWood & chocolatemilk) * Windfall by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) * Yagrium by Essej2 & ILyraI * Zoo by Team Nectar (Timmetatsch) References